


It's not fair

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sad, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hungary's thoughts on Prussia being dissolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not fair

February 25th, 2014. Seventy years after one of the bloodiest wars the world has ever seen. No one was left un affected or un punished for that matter. Elizaveta Héderváry had a bitter hatred towards the allied nations still. She could hardly look at them until years later when she realized that her burning anger towards them wouldn’t bring him back. Her green eyes mirrored heart break and sadness as she walked to the field with a bouquet of corn flowers in her hand. Those were always his favorites. The brunette stopped as she stood in the middle of the field, next to a large rock. This was wear he would always come to relax, this was his final resting place. She slowly placed the flowers on the rock and sat down, closing her eyes and imagining his weird but cute laughter, his annoying but sexy smirk, and his smile. God, she missed his smile.   
“It isn’t fair, Gilbert” she whispered to no one. “None of this is fair.” She refused to let the tears fall. She had never been one to cry and he was one of the only ones who had seen her cry. It had been sixty seven years since she had lost the love of her life and her heart hadn’t healed a bit. “I miss you, Gilbert” she whispered again and finally let the stubborn tear fall. “Szeretlek, Gilbert, always”  
The Hungarian was unware of the figure that was standing a few feet away from her with a sad smile on his face. “Ich liebe dich, Lizzy. Ich liebe dich”  
Not everyone got happy endings.


End file.
